


rest for the weary

by minnabird



Series: Twitter prompt fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Found Family, Homecoming, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, warning for unhappy adoption/finding bio parents content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: A year ago, Rey set out to find her biological parents, seeking the family she never knew. She comes home, heartsore, to the family she always had.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Twitter prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	rest for the weary

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted on Twitter by @coasterchild. Full text of the prompt is "reyfinnpoe - coffeeshop/modern au." I had many feelings to exorcise.

It’s a summer night heavy with humidity and dense with the trill of insects, and Rey’s heart is glass ready to shatter.

She hasn’t walked down Laurel Street in almost a year, but she knows the street as well as the feel of a wrench in her hand. The houses are a little different; the funny little blue one with the overgrown garden is gone, replaced by a two-story as featureless as a cardboard box. But there’s the scruffy calico cat, and the rooster-shaped mailbox, and…

Rey’s breath catches as she stops in the shadow of a tree and looks hungrily. There’s Poe Dameron’s house: compact and well-kept, a fresh coat of pumpkin-orange paint on the front door. Moths dance around the floodlight over the garage. And out front, the beat-up old black muscle car he won’t give up. The hood is propped open, and she can see an achingly familiar figure bent over it.

There’s tinny strains of music, Fleetwood Mac she thinks, and a door on the far side of the car is open. She cranes her neck, and her control gives out when she finally gets a glimpse of the person inside, a stocky outline she knows even in the dim light. 

They’re both here.

Her throat aches and her face is twisting and they’re coming, finally, the tears that wouldn’t come in the dry heat of the desert, that refused to answer the storms over the city. 

She must make a noise, because Poe jerks and nearly hits his head on the hood. He slithers out, and then his eyes catch and hold on her face. Without looking away, he knocks his knuckles against the windshield to get Finn’s attention. “Finn, buddy…”

And then Finn spills out the door, pelting full speed towards her. “Rey!” he yells, his face alight, and Rey meets him halfway, her arms wrapping around his neck and clinging tight. Rough fingers slide into her hair and lips press against her ear and she knows Poe is there. She frees an arm to hook around Poe’s waist and drag him in, too.

She cries out the first of her heartbreak, and they hold her through it, and at the end, she doesn’t feel empty like she thought she would. 

(Later, Poe settles her in with a worried frown which warms her as much as the tea he presses into her hands).

(Later, Finn sits down on the edge of the fireplace, hands folded between his knees, and fixes her with an unflinching look. “So, it didn’t go great with your bio parents?”)

(No one goes anywhere that night; they curl into Poe’s bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets they all throw off except Finn, who never met a night too hot for the comfort of a blanket. Rey falls asleep to Poe’s snores and the curl of Finn’s breath against her collarbone and if she aches, it’s with remembered homesickness, not quite ready to believe she has this back).

(Much later, Kes Dameron listens to them all tell the story, then gives a crooked grin. “Well, I know it doesn’t mean much, but you’re still invited to Thanksgiving.”)

(Kes is wrong. It means everything).

Rey’s found her family, and it has nothing to do with the painful history she chased across the country. It’s here, her heart safe within two others. It’s here, in the too-tight embrace after far too long away.


End file.
